


Moving Forward

by bleebug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleebug/pseuds/bleebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tries to move on as Emma asked, but plans change when he meets a generous stranger. Emma and her family attend Killian's funeral, but none could imagine the magical turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation/ hopeful thinking for 5x21, Last Rites.

Killian stood on the precipice overlooking the wild sea of flames. It was just a few steps to the bridge, but his legs felt heavy, like he was trying to fight against invisible chains that were holding him back.

 

He didn’t want to move on. He didn’t want to cross the threshold and accept whatever fate he deserved.

 

 _But I promised Emma_ , he thought.

 

He took a deep breath and willed himself forward. Each step was slow and unsure, but all it took was picturing her face, tear-streaked but no less beautiful, telling him over and over again, “Don’t let me be your unfinished business.”

 

He made it to the edge of the bridge. He almost expected the flames below to burn hotter and higher and envelop him. There was a lot in his past that he felt he hadn’t atoned for – many deaths and unhappy endings caused by his callousness when he was still just Captain Hook.

 

He waited, uneasy, wishing more than anything that he could just go back – back to the time when he and Emma were new. He wanted to get a do-over, even if it meant breaking down her walls once again. He wished to relive every moment, really cherish all the time they had together, because while it was more than Killian ever imagined he would have, it still wasn’t enough.

 

They had just proven their love to be _true_ and now here he was, alone, and there Emma was, back in Storybrooke. His consolation would be that Emma wasn’t alone. Her family would be with her through everything and he was encouraged by the thought that she might be able to move on and find happiness with someone else someday.

 

In a flash of light, the bridge expanded and Killian stared in awe. He couldn’t see what was beyond the blinding white light at the end of the bridge, but he knew that it was where he needed to go. He hesitated, though. Moving on… it still wasn’t what he wanted.

 

 _But I promised Emma_.

 

He closed his eyes, remembering their last words, and clenched his fist. He could still feel her golden locks wrapped up in his grip. He could still feel her fingertips grazing against his as he struggled to keep ahold of her. Their final goodbye, letting her go, was the hardest thing he had ever done.

 

His eyes opened and with careful steps, he made his way toward the light. He would keep his promise to her.

 

What happened next was not something that he could have ever expected.

 

“What the hell is…?” Killian muttered, watching a very large man with a thick white beard step forth from the light. He was clad in a long white toga and had a large golden crest hanging from his neck.

 

“Ha!” the large, booming voice shouted. His face broke into a huge grin and he slapped his knee. “That’s great! ‘ _What the hell!’_ Very appropriate, though technically it’s the Underworld. Easy mistake.”

 

Killian took a step back, completely dumbfounded. As far as he knew, this was supposed to be a one-way street. He’d never heard of someone coming through from the opposite direction.

 

“And… you are…?”

 

The man stood tall (very tall, Killian noticed; towering above him by at least a couple feet) and thrust a hand towards him. Killian hesitantly reached out and the man’s handshake nearly crushed his only remaining hand in his grip.

 

“Zeus. You may have heard of me,” he chuckled. Killian’s brows rose high on his forehead.

 

“Yes, I-I believe I have,” he stammered. Zeus, King of Gods, Ruler of Mount Olympus – Killian had absolutely heard of him. But why would the Almighty Zeus be paying him a visit, especially moments before his supposed departure from the Underworld?

 

“You must be wondering why I’m here,” he said, pulling his hand away and using it to scrape at his thick beard. Killian just dumbly nodded and Zeus’ grin widened. “Well, I came to see about settling a debt.”

 

“A debt?”

 

Killian knew plenty about debts, what with the Crocodile ruining lives and innumerous witches using magic for less-than-commendable reasons. His eyes narrowed as he became suspicious of the god. But Zeus didn’t seem to care, and just belted out another hearty laugh.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing to fear. You owe no debts to me, but I certainly owe one to you,” he said, beaming the whole time. Killian was thoroughly confused.

 

“To me? But I’ve never even met you. How could you owe me a debt?”

 

“Well, not just to you, but also to your friends. It was because of you all that I was reunited with my son, Hercules. He’s told me all about your brave band of heroes – the lengths your friends have gone to to save you, as well as the good deeds you’ve done helping save poor souls trapped in the Underworld.“ He gave a heavy sigh. “You’ve also managed to help correct one of my most egregious mistakes. I banished my brother down here eons ago and stopped his heart so that he couldn’t leave and cause havoc elsewhere. In so doing, however, I accidentally blocked the Underworld off from any interference from the gods on Olympus. As you may be able to tell, leaving Hades here was not the wisest choice. He took charge and has been responsible for much cruelty and suffering. Though it may not be a pleasant thing that he escaped this prison, at least now I may have the chance to fix things and make them right.”

 

Killian ran his hand through his mess of hair as he stared at the god.

 

“My friends are the heroes responsible for those things, not me. I don’t believe you owe me anything.”

 

Zeus just placed his hands on his hips and appraised him.

 

“In any case, my son would not be with me if not for you. Your friends wouldn’t have come down here for someone they didn’t care deeply for and I’m of a heart to give you a gift anyway.”

 

“A gift?” Killian asked uncertainly.

 

Zeus held a hand out in front of him and a puff of white smoke whirled around it. As it dissipated, Killian noticed a colorful orb had appeared in his palm. It took him no time at all to determine what it was.

 

“ _Ambrosia?_ ” he asked, his voice but a whisper. He looked from the fruit up to Zeus’ smiling eyes.

 

“Killian Jones, you have been through much in your life. You have been unlucky enough to have had love taken from you at every turn, and though I’m not unaware of the evils you have struggled with, I believe you have truly proven yourself a hero worthy of redemption – a second chance.” Zeus paused briefly as Killian’s eyes glassed over. “I will leave the decision to you. If you decide to stay here, move on, I won’t argue. But if, instead, you desire to return to the land of the living, _this_ ,” he gestured to the fruit in his palm, “will reconnect body and soul. It will repair your decayed body.”

 

 _A second chance_ , Killian repeated in his head. _A second chance with Emma._

 

He had promised her he would move on, but then he remembered an earlier promise he’d made to her.

 

“ _I lost everyone.” Emma’s eyes shone with unshed tears as she pushed through her confession. “I can’t lose you, too.”_

 

_In that moment, he understood. He understood that her anger wasn’t really anger at all, but worry and concern. Emma was fiercely protective of those she cared for, and she’d just admitted that Killian held an important spot in her heart. It wasn’t an outright confession of love, but that’s not what Killian expected. He loved her more than he could even put into words, but just the fact that she cared enough to want him there with her was more than enough for him._

 

_“Well, love, you don’t have to worry about me. If there’s one thing I’m good at… it’s surviving.”_

 

He was a survivor. Gods, he had told her that over and over and still he managed to get himself killed. But now here was the King of the Gods, giving him this chance to show Emma that he really was a survivor, that he would not give up on her, on them.

 

“Oh, and, uh, I’d hurry and eat up if I were you,” Zeus said, startling Killian from his thoughts. Zeus nodded his head upwards, gesturing to the realm above. “Sounds like you might be going in the ground pretty soon, and I don’t want to worry you, but I imagine this second chance might go to waste if, by the time you re-enter your body, you’re stuck in a casket, buried six feet under.”

 

Killian hastily grabbed the fruit from Zeus’ grasp and brought it to his lips.

 

“One more thing,” Zeus said, interrupting Killian’s movements. “This fruit can do many magical things, but unfortunately, it can’t make your heart beat again.” Killian’s brows furrowed as he looked back down at the fruit. “But the magic of true love’s kiss should be potent enough to solve that problem. That is, if you manage to get one soon after returning to your body.”

 

Killian had no doubts about the love he shared with Emma. He inhaled the scent of the fruit, then pulled it away just long enough to smile and give the god a whispered, “Thank you.”

 

The taste was heavenly (Killian imagined Zeus would probably laugh at that), a citrusy tang mixed with an intense sweetness that Killian could feel throughout his whole body. He was aware that time wasn’t really on his side, but he couldn’t help closing his eyes, unhurriedly chewing the fruit, savoring every bit of the flavor before he swallowed it down.

 

One bite was all it took. He felt every inch of his body tingling, almost like the prickling of feeling coming back into a limb after it’s fallen asleep. He felt it in his fingers and toes, in his chest, behind his eyelids. He heard pulsating in his ears and his skin felt raw.

 

He opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness.

 

... 

 

It was raining. Such a cliché, but Emma couldn’t even find it in herself to care about that one way or another. Saying goodbye for the last time had been hard enough, but now she was supposed to stand by as they lowered him into the ground.

 

She had failed miserably. He was her true love and she had just left him in the Underworld. It had been her mistakes that had led to his death and she couldn’t even bring him back, despite her promises to do so.

 

She hadn’t seen his body since her return from the Underworld. Even if they hadn’t spent all their time battling it out with Hades and trying to get everyone safe again, she wouldn’t have wanted to see him. After days, weeks of sitting in Storybrooke’s morgue, she was sure the sight would have haunted her dreams.

 

And she already had enough nightmare material to last her a lifetime.

 

She dressed in all black, an umbrella sheltering her from the rain, and tried desperately to put on a brave face. It hadn’t worked. She was staring at his casket, the proof of all of her mistakes and her inability to save the man she loves, and the tears just wouldn’t stop coming.

 

A warm hand found hers and she glanced over at Henry. His eyes were red rimmed and he let his tears fall freely as he looked at her, rubbing small circles into her knuckles. She sniffed and looked away, wondering if Henry’s tears were from missing Killian or seeing her broken expression.

 

She gently squeezed his hand before letting go and stepping toward the black casket. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a red rose. She fingered a thorn on the stem, not breaking her skin but scratching a thin, white line into it.

 

Killian had given her a red rose on their first date. She remembered the feel of his lips on her that night, standing outside the door of her parents’ loft. His hands had been around her waist, smoothing up her back, caressing her neck, entwining with her hair. She remembered it so clearly because it was the first time that she had realized, startled and a bit terrified, that she might be a little in love with him.

 

Now she was placing a red rose on his casket and she would never get to feel those lips on hers again. A fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks and her chin trembled with the weight of this notion. She wiped futilely at her face with the back of her sleeve, and choked out a small whimper of an, “ _I love you_ ,” before returning to her place beside Henry.

 

Slowly, they began to lower his casket into the ground. Every inch that he went further down was another stab to her heart. She was trying to remember to breathe when she felt Henry tense at her side.

 

“What was that?” he asked quietly. Emma looked over at him, straining to see properly through her tears.

 

“What was what, Henry?”

 

“ _That_ ,” he said, louder this time. “That noise. Don’t you hear it?”

 

Everyone at the funeral turned toward the boy, confused, as his voice rose.

 

“Hear what?” Regina asked, peering over at her son from around Emma.

 

Everyone stayed quiet as Henry stepped toward the hole that Killian’s body was being lowered into. Emma stepped alongside him, curious and a bit terrified.

 

_Thump, thump._

 

This time, Emma did hear it. It was difficult to hear over the splattering of rain around them, but the knocking was definitely real. Emma’s eyes widened and she ordered them to bring the casket back to the surface, tossing her forgotten umbrella onto the ground.

 

“Now!” she yelled, almost in hysterics. Her parents, Regina, and Robin were now right behind Emma and Henry, trying to understand what was going on. “Faster!”

 

She ignored the murmurs and wide-eyed looks from the funeral attendees, and when they finally pulled it high enough, Emma reached over and tried to pry the top open.

 

“Emma,” her father whispered behind her. “What’s going on?”

 

_Thump, thump, thump._

 

This time, everyone heard it. The knocking was undoubtedly coming from _inside_ the casket.

 

“Killian?!” Emma shouted, hope and fear building inside of her. It could be a trick; she knew that. Still, it could be him. _It could be him_.

 

_Thump, thump._

 

With her parents’ help, she managed to finally get the top open, and once it was, they all just stood in complete shock.

 

“Bloody hell it’s cramped in there,” Killian gasped, sitting up and taking in the scene around him. His crew, some lost boys, friends he’d made in Storybrooke – all dressed in black with utterly stunned expressions on their faces. Raindrops pelted against his skin and he looked over at the one person he wanted most to see. She had obviously been crying, but now she had a huge smile adorning her perfect face. He smirked playfully. “Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to crash my own funeral.”

 

Emma was at a loss for words.

 

“I-I… How? I mean… what…” she stuttered. Killian reached his hand out to her.

 

“A little assistance, Swan?” Emma grabbed his hand and helped him clamber out of the casket. He landed unsteadily on his feet and Emma gripped his jacket collar to hold him in place.

 

“How is this possible?” Emma asked breathlessly, her words coming more fluidly than before. Killian let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Ambrosia,” he said. Emma’s eyes widened. “There was none left in the Underworld, but I had a, ah… visitor from Mount Olympus. Wanted me to pass on his thanks for reuniting him with his son.”

 

“Wait,” Snow said, drawing their attention. “You mean you got a visit from _Zeus_?”

 

“Aye. Quite a generous fellow.”

 

“Wow, Killian. Now you’re friends with the King of the Gods? That’s quite the honor,” David said, teasing smile building on his face.

 

“Ah, mate, no need to be jealous. You’ve got me as a friend, so I’d say you’re doing pretty well!” Killian smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing a groan from David and a chorus of laughter from everyone else.

 

Emma just beamed at him, releasing his collar and sliding her hand down his arm, finally entwining their fingers.

 

“Killian?” Henry asked, small voice rising from the laughter around them. Killian turned his gaze to the boy next to Emma.

 

“Hello, lad. Sorry for the scare.”

 

Henry launched forward and wrapped his arms around him, a short, “ _Umph!”_ rising from Killian’s throat, wrenching away his grip on Emma’s hand. Killian chuckled softly and pulled the boy closer.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Henry muttered. “You know, alive, and stuff.”

 

Killian just nodded and patted Henry’s back.

 

“Ah, yes, about that…” Killian began. Henry pulled back and looked up at him at the same time that Emma’s head whipped up.

 

“Killian, tell me this isn’t temporary,” Emma said, tone harsh but the words pleading.

 

“No, no, darling, not temporary. It’s just, well, my body and soul have been reunited, and obviously my body has been mended, but the effects of ambrosia aren’t enough to restart my heart. If I were unable to get it beating again, I’d be headed back to the Underworld in a few minutes.” He gave a sheepish smile at Emma, scratching behind his ear, and Emma took a hesitant step forward. “But as you may recall, a kiss from a certain special someone might do the trick.”

 

Emma remembered how Zelena’s kiss was able to get Hades’ heart beating again, and the idea that she could do the same made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt. She took another step closer, tilting her head to the side.

 

“And just who might this ‘special someone’ be?” she asked teasingly, hoping her red, glassy eyes didn’t ruin the moment. Killian quirked a brow and smirked.

 

“Why, David, of course. Who else would it be?”

 

Everyone belted out into laughter, but Emma just rolled her eyes before rising on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to Killian’s, the lips that, just moments ago, she mourned she would never feel again.

 

Killian wrapped his left arm around her waist and drew her as close as he could while his hand caressed the apple of her cheek. She smoothed both of her hands from his chest, up the side of his neck, and around his head, her fingers running through his wet hair.

 

The pulse of light magic that wafted from their lips outward around them felt like electricity, but it was not enough to pull their lips apart. Emma did, however, bring one hand back down to his chest, pushing aside his shirt and waistcoat and pressing against his bare skin. Killian smiled against her lips as they both felt the pulsing of his now beating heart beneath her palm.

 

They only broke apart when breathing became difficult, but Killian kept her flush against him, their foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed in contentment.

 

“I’m sure everyone is glad you’re back, but I think I’d prefer if we celebrated somewhere, you know, inside,” Regina said, gesturing to the downpour. Her words were unpleasant, but the soft smile on her face showed her true relief at seeing the reunion.

 

“Granny’s?” Snow piped.

 

Emma and Killian shared another short, sweet kiss before pulling apart and nodding.

 

“Aye, Granny’s sounds lovely. My stomach has been empty for quite some time, so forgive me if I eat like a man starved.”

 

The funeral party made their way out of the cemetery, all offering congratulations and kind words to their revived comrade. It was certainly the most memorable funeral any of them had ever attended.

 

“Hey Killian?” Emma whispered, as the two of them trailed behind the group. Killian squeezed her hand gently and looked into her shining green eyes.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“No more dying, okay?”

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and smoothed her free hand up his arm. Killian gave her a promising smile.

 

“No more dying,” he agreed.


End file.
